Hidden in Plain Sight
Hidden in Plain Sight is the eleventh chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. This chapter features five different bronze trophies. Playing with the lemur in the market and letting it steal your apple will unlock Don't Feed the Animals, and climbing to the very top of the clocktower will unlock I Can See My House From Here!. Taking a photo of Sully will unlock Glamour Shot, and standing still for thirty seconds just prior to the city chase will unlock Stage Fright. Lastly destroying ten vehicles while being dragged from a rope will earn you the Hang Tough! trophy. Plot After Nate and Sully split up from Sam in order to narrow down their search from twelve towers to two, they drive to a Madagascan city. Weaving their way through the market, they come to a locked clock tower. Nate and Sully take an indirect route, scaling the outside columns until they climb in through an open window. In the main entrance, Edward England's sigil is printed on the floor, giving them reason to believe they're on the right track. Past a set of doors at the top of a short flight of stairs is the clock tower proper. In the middle of the floor is a pedestal with a circular indentation. Nate takes the coin he and Sam grabbed from Scotland, and places it in the indentation. The pedestal recedes into the floor, and four statues reveal themselves — a scorpion, a man holding a water pitcher, a lion, and a bull. Nate identifies them as zodiac signs. Along with the statues, locks on the floor matching their respective zodiac symbols also appear. Four bells ring from up top; Nate realizes it's a puzzle. As a spiral staircase rises from the floor and partially breaks apart, Sully calls Sam to let him know they've found the right tower, but his call goes to voicemail. Nate grapples up to the staircase, and proceeds to traverse the still operational clock tower to ring the four bells in the order the statues appeared. After he rings the last bell, and all the locks have been opened, Avery's sigil appears on the floor. Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to do anything. As a last resort, thinking the largest bell in the tower might accomplish something, Nate scales higher until he reaches the belfry. When he tries to ring it by way of a crank, the mechanism breaks apart and crashes to the bottom of the tower. The only other way to ring it is to jump onto it and manually swing. Nate does so, but as soon as the bell rings, it collapses. Nate falls with the bell and the inner workings of the clock, and maneuvers out of the way of falling debris until he grapples heavily to the floor. The impact of the bell on Avery's sigil breaks open a passageway, giving Nate and Sully a path forward. In the rubble, after moving the bell's clapper, Sully finds the coin and returns it to Nate. As they make their way down a flight of stairs, Sam calls Sully back and informs him he found nothing in his search. Sully tells Sam that he and Nate are in the right place, and for Sam to come to them. At the end of the hallway, Nate and Sully push open a set of doors, revealing a chamber. In the chamber are statues of Tew and Avery, three doors, and a large golden wheel. On the wheel face are Tew and Avery's sigils, and the word "Founders." Nate notices that the sigils are slightly different, as they have partial star patterns. Nate turns the sigils until the pattern aligns, which opens one of the closed doors. It also moves the sigils around until three new ones are in place — Adam Baldrigde's, Anne Bonny's, and Christopher Condent's. Unlike Tew and Avery's, these do not have visible patterns on them. Seeing that there are too many permutations regarding which way they could be turned, Nate and Sully investigate the newly opened room. Inside are three portraits of Baldridge, Condent, and Bonny. Hidden in the paintings are squares with stars matching the ones seen on Avery and Tew's sigils. Nate records them in his journal, then uses them to solve the puzzle. He continues to do this, with help from Sam via phone when Nate cannot recognize a particular sigil, until all the tiles on the wheel have been rotated the correct way. The wheel then turns over, three discs on its surface flipping over to reveal parts of a map. Nate takes photos to send to Sam, then uses the paper from his journal to make stone rubbings. Aligning the pages together and holding them up to the light reveals a complete map. Sully notes trade routes and latitudes. Nate sees the phrase "Pro Deus quod licentia", and has a revelation. Sully's phone rings, and Nate answers it, expecting it to be Sam. It is instead Rafe on the line, who claims he paid top dollar to find them. Rafe offers Nate an exit, with assurances that he won't hold a grudge against him. Nate declines. Rafe acquiesces easily, then compliments Nate on his photography skills. Nate realizes that their phones have been hacked. Before Nate can hang up, Rafe reminds him that he is currently traceable via the phone's GPS. Nate calls Sam in order to warn him. The call cuts out after Sam gets shot at by Shoreline. Crushing Sully's phone under heel, the two exit the clock tower and spy Sam's tower in the distance, bombarded with explosions and gunfire. Hurrying through the throng of people in the market, Nate and Sully are impeded by Shoreline, who ambush them with an artillery vehicle. Cutting through the passport office and jumping across the rooftops, Nate and Sully make it to their parked jeep and speed off. Eventually, they are attacked by the APC. Nate keeps driving downhill — swerving to avoid pedestrians, crashing through fences, and jumping off rooftops — until he and Sully make it to Sam's tower. Sully spots Sam riding a motorcycle on a bridge, racing away from a convoy of Shoreline. Nate follows, up until they reach the docks and their road starts to run out. One of the trucks chasing Sam has a low-hanging crane; using his grapple, Nate jumps from the jeep and grabs onto it. He is then dragged through the air, dodging scaffolding and a tug boat. Once he makes it onto solid ground, Nate fights his way up the convoy, hijacking jeeps and killing motorcyclists. He eventually catches up to Sam in a commandeered jeep, but before they can properly reunite, a heavy armored fighting vehicle crashes into Nathan. Car overturned and quickly catching flame, Nathan struggles out from beneath, shooting two Shoreline mercenaries who stopped to investigate the wreck. The same time the vehicle returns, Sam drives up and pulls Nathan onto the motorbike. Sam then speeds away from the approaching vehicle. Nate, given an SMG by Sam, open fires on the truck. The chase ends on a shipyard, as Sam slides sideways underneath a large piece of equipment. The vehicle, unable to slow down quick enough to avoid a collision, flips over it and explodes on impact. Sam and Nate take a brief breather before returning to their motel, where Sully is already waiting in the parking lot. Taking the stone rubbings out from his journal, Nate proceeds to solve a cipher in the map. Sam makes the connection between "For God and liberty" and the founders' references to "paradise." He tells Sully they've found the location of Libertalia, a legendary pirate colony and the safe haven of up to thousands of pirates. They shared property and resources, and all of their wealth was kept in one common treasury building. Just as Sully asks where it is, Nate solves the cipher and says it's on an island northeast of King's Bay. Though Rafe has the same map, courtesy of the photos on Sully's hacked phone, Nate is confident they'll be well on their way before Rafe solves it. As he unlocks the door to his motel room and enters, excitedly talking of the treasure, he stops short once he realizes Elena is present and looking over his data of Avery's treasure. She sardonically asks him how the Malaysia job is progressing. Sam and Sully quietly back off as Nate attempts to deny what they've been doing. Elena is doubtful and accusatory, but willing to listen when Nate says he can explain. He then introduces her to Sam, who awkwardly greets her with a wave. In disbelief that Nathan has a brother, one he's never spoken of once in the years he's known her, she looks to Sully for confirmation. He apologizes as answer. Nate goes on to say he'd thought Sam had died in a Panamanian jail, but Elena is already incredulous and in shock. Nate tells her about Sam's lost years in prison, how the man who broke him out has his life on the line, and that they know where Avery's treasure is. Elena stops him and questions if there was ever salvage work in Malaysia. Despite Nathan having received the Malaysia papers from his boss Jameson, he doesn't confirm nor deny it. Elena fiddles with her wedding ring then starts to storm out. Nate follows her to the door, where he claims he wanted to tell her, but didn't know how. Elena is unmoved, and after she tells him it was a simple matter of talking to her, Nate reasons that he had to protect her. She calls him out, saying he didn't have the courage to face her. When Nate justifies his reluctance in the face of Elena's reaction, she asks him how he would behave in the same situation. She bases her anger on his dishonesty, the fact she would never know if he died, and that he kept Sam hidden from her. Nate tells her it's different than his past adventures, as the importance is finding a way to save Sam and that he doesn't care about the treasure itself. Elena doesn't believe him, recalling his enthusiasm regarding the treasure when he first walked in. She leaves to catch a flight back home, and he lets her go, returning to his work. Sully reprimands him, ordering him to go after her. Nate doesn't listen, as they're not done. Sully considers the possibility that they should be done. Nate asks him to clarify, and Sully proposes other, more legitimate ways to save Sam. Nathan shoots down every suggestion, certain that finding the treasure is the only way. Sully then says he and Sam will go to Libertalia, and that Nate should be with Elena. Nathan won't let the two of them journey without him, accusing Sully of getting the both of them killed. Sully is dryly amused, citing his experience and age. Nathan finally snaps at him, telling him to watch over Elena. Nate busies himself with documents, refusing to look at anything else. Surrendering, Sully puts down the map and leaves. Sam hesitantly offers help, but Nathan shuts him down and tells him to pack instead. Sam leaves as well. After the door closes, Nathan wilts. Walkthrough Head down the stairs and cross through the market. Make your way up the stairs at the back and through the second crowd to the base of the tower. Finding the main entrance locked, head around to the right side of the tower door and walk out on the ledge, then jump across to the next pillar. Climb up on the ledge above you, then jump to the third pillar and climb in through the window. Head up the stairs in the foyer of the tower and open the doors. Interact with the small pedestal in the center of the room to trigger a cutscene. The clock tower After placing the coin you found in Scotland into the central column, four statues will appear around the room. The objective is to ring the bells that correspond to each statue in the order they appeared. The first platform with a bell mechanisms you will reach is the Leo platform. Use the gears in front of this platform to climb up and to the left to reach the Scorpio bell. Use the gears on your left to climb down to the Aquarius bell platform. Next, head to the far end of the platform and jump through the gear , then use the counterweight to climb around the corner and back up to the Leo platform. For the fourth bell, Taurus, climb back up towards the Scorpio bell, but instead of using the large gear to climb down, use the ones to it's left to climb up and jump to the swinging pendulum. Leap from the pendulum to reach the fourth bell. Once the four bells have been rung, you need to reach the top of the tower to complete the puzzle. Head up the staircase that appears after the cutscene, then use your rope to swing across to the other side of the tower. Climb onto the large handle to temporarily stop the clock's mechanisms — while they're stopped, climb up the large gear and jump to the wooden platform behind the face of the clock. In order to pass by the clock face exterior, climb onto the gear inside the face to reposition the minute hand of the clock. This will allow you to climb across, but be warned - the loose hand cannot support weight for long. Once you've safely traversed the clock face, continue up to the top of the tower around the corner to complete the puzzle by ringing the highest bell. Once you make it back down to the base of the tower, head down the stairs and move the fallen statue out of the way to solve another of Avery's puzzles. The founder's wheel When Nate and Sully enter the chamber beneath the clock tower, they find a large wheel labelled "Founders". To solve this puzzle, they must correctly align the sigils of various pirate captains, as indicated by the first two - Henry Avery and Thomas Tew. Head through the door that opens and pick out the highlighted symbols on each painting to note them down in your journal. Baldrige's is next to his armpit, Condent's is just below his good hand, and Bonny's is on the right side of her waist. Pull up your journal to align the symbols, then return to the wheel and make the following adjustments to each sigil: * Rotate Baldridge's sigil once to the left. * Rotate Bonny's sigil once the the right. * Rotate Condent's sigil once to the right. After the second row appears and Nate texts Sam, head into the newly-open chamber and interact with the fallen portrait to mount it back on the wall. The markings on Mayes's painting can be found under the column on the left side, while Want's is next to his pipe and Farrell's is beneath his sword hand. Return to the wheel and adjust the sigils in this order: * Rotate Want's sigil once to the right. * Rotate Farrell's sigil once to the left. * Rotate Mayes's sigil so it's upside-down. Once that row is completed and the next chamber has opened, send Sam a text and head through the new doorway. Two of the paintings are unlablelled, but you can solve these through process of elimination. The first pirate, Guy Wood, has symbols sitting next to his burned elbow. The next one, eliminating the other two on the list Sam sends over, is Tariq bin Malik, with the markings for his Serpent symbol above the right side of his head. al-Basra's are at the bottom of his sash, and England's are hidden on his satchel. Align the symbols in your journal, then return to the wheel and make the following adjustments: * Rotate the Scales so that they're upside-down. * Rotate the Serpent once to the left. * Rotate the Monkey so that it's upside-down. * Rotate the Tiger once to the right. Once the wheel turns over, photograph the three discs to complete the puzzle. Rescue Sam Head back through the market until you're ambushed by Shoreline. Eliminate the soldiers while making your way up the right-hand side of the marketplace. Head inside the building that the truck is next to, then make your way upstairs and onto the landing. Jump across the rooftops to reach your jeep. Once in the jeep, do as Sully says and head down. You'll need to avoid taking too much fire from the truck, but will eventually reach the docks. Complete the QTE when prompted to use the rope to latch onto the moving truck above you. Fight your way up through the convoy, shooting away motorcycles and using truck beds for cover. Once you've destroyed both large trucks and commandeer a jeep, you'll be close enough to Sam to reunite. It is then just a matter of shooting to end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End